ADRINETTE
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Abril, el mes Adrinette. Portada: LadyDoptera. Ilustrador: flycat501
1. 1-Hide-Esconder

Al principio pensó que sería sencillo, que podría poner el amuleto en la mochila de Adrien y que él nunca se entraría de que ella lo había escondido ahí.

Pero no contó con que las situaciones siempre se salen de control.

—¿Marinette?

Lo entendió al escuchar la voz del joven modelo en la entrada del salón, mientras que ella estaba husmeando en su mochila.

—¡Adrien!

—¿Qué estás..? —Marinette se giró para darle la cara mientras escondía detrás de ella sus manos, dejando caer la mochila que no le pertenecía.

—No es lo que parece —Le hizo saber antes de morderse la lengua.

Y es que la azabache no quería que pensará que intentaba robarle o algo parecido, pero sin duda no tenía modo de explicar nada.

—Entonces ¿qué es lo que pasa? —Preguntó poniendo una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la chica. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto?

Marinette tragó duro antes de suspirar.

—Esto es tuyo —Dijo mostrándole la pulsera que le había regalado el día que jugaron videojuegos.

Adrien abrió ligeramente los ojos, sonriendo de lado.

—¡La encontraste! ¿Cómo lo..?

—L-ladybug me la dio.

Fue por un segundo, pero Marinette pudo ver cómo el gesto de Adrien cambiaba ligeramente. No se esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pero... ¿Cómo? —La chica se encogió de hombros.

—Es algo que no puedo explicar Adrien. Sólo sé que no tuvo tiempo de dársela a tu guardaespaldas y prometí que te la regresaría.

—¿Y por qué no me la diste directamente?

—Porque no sabía cómo explicarte por qué la tengo yo.

La mirada esmeralda se mantuvo clavada en ella, examinándola. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Y si ahora sospechaba de ella?

Pero los pensamientos de Adrien no iban por ahí, imaginaba que Ladybug había visto las fotografías donde salía con Marinette y cómo todas las redes afirmaban que ella era su novia. Encontrándose de manera casual -tan casual cómo ese encuentro podía ser-.

Y que la chica frente a él, tan linda como era, se encontraba incómoda por todo el lió provocado por los fanáticos y que ahora deseaba ignorar el tema.

Tomó la pulsera que la chica le ofrecía, la apretó contra su pecho y sonrió.

—Te prometo que tendré más cuidado Marinette —Juró el chico pensando en el amuleto y en aquella situación.

—No te preocupes Adrien, esta bien.

* * *

Me uno al mes adrinette.

Cada día una se da una palabra, la idea es realizar un dibujo, drabble lo que sea con la paalabra del día.

Para más información buscar a adrinetteapril EN TUMBRL.

Si deciden unirse me cuentan para pasar a leerlos. ^^

#adrinetteapril2018


	2. 2-Gaming-Videojuego

Marinette se había apresurado a realizar todas sus actividades del día con el único fin de ir a la plaza comercial más cercana a conseguir el juego que había apartado con antelación y que justo ese día era accesible al público.

Corrió hasta la plaza, emocionándose al ver a algunos grupos de amigos revisar las cajas de sus juegos y el cartón que ofrecía un código especial para un dlc, además de un par de armas especiales totalmente exclusivas.

Cuando llegó a la tienda se dio el lujo de observar los estantes antes de liquidar el precio total de su juego, ya ansiaba llegar a casa y jugar un poco.

Tan concentrada estaba que no cayó en cuenta del cuerpo masculino que se acercaba a ella, impactando al momento.

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculparon ambos antes de ver a la persona con la que habían chocado.

—¡Adrien! —Gritó la chica, acercando el paquete plástico a su pecho.

—Hola Marinette, ¿de compras? —La chica sonrió, mostrándole el empaque.

—Mecha Strike IV, la resurrección.

—¡Wow! Yo justo vengo por mi copia.

—¿En serio? No pensé que fueras tan fan de la franquicia.

—Es la mejor, los controles son fáciles de entender y la historia lleva un gran desarrollo.

—Espero que no la arruinaran con el regreso de Alpha64.

—Yo creo que es una trampa, no puede ser Alpha64. Lo matas en un volcán, ¡Con una Rocket Launcher!

—Eso espero, sería una pena que arruinaron todo por no hacer un nuevo modelado.

Los ojos de Adrien se eliminaron, antes de continuar con aquella conversación.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? ¿Crees que podríamos ir a mi casa a jugar?

Marinette sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

—¿Tú y yo? ¿Jugando? ¿En tu casa?

—Puedo entender si es que estas ocupada —La mano del rubio se posó en su nuca, algo cohibido.

—¡Acepto! E-es decir, sí. Me encantaría.

—Genial, he estado practicando, quizás aún no llegó a tu nivel pero creo que puedo dar más batalla que la última vez.

Marinette sonrió, sin duda ese día se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	3. 3-Fencing-Esgrima

Alya y Marinette observaban las últimas fotografías de Chat Noir en una revista mientras estaban sentadas en una banca en el parque, esperando.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —Se quejaba la morena que siempre había querido obtener una entrevista con el chico de traje negro.

—Tienes que aceptar que está vez te ganaron, Alya.

—Lo sé Marinette, pero aún así me parece injusto. La mitad de las veces soy yo la que está primero a la hora de la acción, yo debí quedarme con la premisa.

—Quizás puedas convencerlo para que te de alguna entrevista después.

—¿De qué hablan chicas? —Saludó Nino que llegaba con Adrien.

—¡Por fin llegan! Pensamos que se habían olvidado de nosotras —Dijo Alya aún molesta.

—Tuvimos algunos inconvenientes —Aceptó Adrien, rascando su nuca.

—Lo importante es que ya están aquí.

—Pero no nos han dicho, ¿de qué hablaban?

—Hoy salió la entrevista de Chat Noir, Alya está enojada porque no obtuvo la premisa.

—¡Oye! No estaría molesta si es que las preguntas fueran las correctas. Sólo mira esto: ¿Qué actividades haces fuera de la máscara? ¡Es obvio que no puede contestar eso! —Nino tomó la revista de las manos de la morena, revisando las preguntas.

—Algunos de nuestros conocedores dicen que prácticas esgrima y algún deporte de contacto —Leyó en voz alta el futuro DJ —¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre esto?

—Es parte de mi instinto —Completó Marinette al pararse a un lado del moreno.

—Pero su postura es casi perfecta. No puede ser que sea solo instinto —Se quejó el moreno —Es casi como ver a Adrien.

Adrien tragó duro, pensando en cómo podía zafarse de aquel embrollo hasta que Marinette empezó a reír, atrayendo la atención de todos.

—Por favor, ¿Estás insinuando que el y Chat Noir son la misma persona?

—¿Y por qué no? —Quiso saber la futura periodista —Ambos son rubios, de ojos verdes y estoy casi segura que tienen la misma altura.

—Porque es ridículo, Adrien tiene un sin fin de actividades, ¿cómo sesupone que las cumpla si esta salvando la ciudad cada vez que aparece un akuma?

—M-marinette tiene razón, ¿Me imaginan saliendo de basketball para después pelear codo a codo con Ladybug?

Alya y Nino tuvieron que sopesando antes de aceptarlo.

—Supongo que tiene sentido.

—¿Por qué no dejamos este tema de lado y vamos a ver la película? —Pidió el rubio ahora que habían dejado el tema de lado.

—Tienes razón, sería bueno ir de una vez.

El grupo empezó a caminar, dejando a Marinette observando una de las fotografías que se había tomado en el ataque de un akuma.

—Marinette, ¿está todo bien? —La chica alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada del rubio.

—Sí, es sólo que... Bueno, empecé a preguntarme quién de los dos ganaría si es que se enfrentarán en esgrima.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Chat Noir y yo?

—Sí, no se si sus capacidades sean por instinto o no, pero creo que es muy bueno.

—¿En serio? —¿Lo has visto pelear?

—Adrien, mi mejor amiga se desvive grabando a esos dos, he visto las peleas tantas veces que es como si yo hubiera estado a la mitad de la acción.

—C-creo que nunca lo sabremos.

—¡Oigan! ¿Van a venir o qué?

Marinette y Adrien se apresuraron a darles alcance a sus amigos, dejando aquella extraña conversación de lado.

 ** _Gracias por leer, votar y comentar._**


	4. 4Dinner with parents-Cena con los padres

—¡Tienen que estar bromeando!

—Debemos irnos Marinette, son demasiados.

—Pero estamos muy cerca Adrien, ¿Tienes más bombas?

—Sí, pero acercate, no queremos que pase lo mismo que la última vez.

Las tardes juntos se habían vuelto algo cotidiano, pues habían prometido no avanzar el Mecha Strike IV sin la compañía del otro.

Y esa tarde tenían un objetivo claro, pues el creador del videojuego había hecho pública la noticia de que en el nivel 4 había algo "muy especial" para quienes mostrarán su valor.

Nivel que los chicos habían pasado la noche anterior (vía online) y que estaba infestado de robots asesinos. Pero eso no importaba, ahí estaban de nuevo, peleando en ese mapa infestado de enemigos en busca del secreto prometido.

—Espera, creo que ya se qué hay que hacer —Dijo Marinette antes de que el chico hiciera fuego contra el enemigo —Dame una de tus bombas.

Adrien se apresuró a mover sus dedos contra el mando, dándole a la chica el objeto pedido.

—Hecho.

Un campo de fuerza se formó al rededor de los personajes de los chicos a causa de la fémina, permitiendo que Adrien viera tranquilamente cómo Marinette apuntaba la bomba hasta lo más alto del mapa y disparaba.

La bomba se perdió en el cielo, para segundos después dar lugar a una lluvia de azufre que dejaba inservibles a todos los enemigos en el mapa y acto seguido, mostraba una mejora para los personajes levitando, esperando a que la tomarán.

Felicidades, son los jugadores no. 0001 y 0002 en descubrir el enigma del valor.

Los controles fueron dejados de lado por los chicos, que se levantaron eufóricos mientras gritaban.

—¡Lo logramos!

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—Por el refrán de la entrada, Fin de conseguimos el escudo "para una ocasión muy especial".

El rubio iba a responder, pero un par de golpes dados por los nudillos de Nathalie en la puerta de la habitación (puerta que se encontraba abierta) llamaron su atención.

—Adrien, la cena para ti y tu amiga está esperando.

La mujer se fue, los adolescentes intercambiaron miradas y después vieron la hora en su celular.

—¡Las siete! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

La azabache llamó a sus padres, el de ojos verdes le robó el celular a la chica para prometer que la llevaría a casa después de cenar y un momento después se encontraron en el comedor. Nuevamente, asombrados.

Pues en la enorme mesa se podía ver tres sitios preparados en lugar de dos.

—Buenas noches —Saludó Gabriel, diplomáticamente —Un gusto por fin conocerla señorita...

—Marinette —Se apresuró a presentar el menor de los Agreste.

—Buenas noches, señor —La chica estrechó la mano del diseñador, ligeramente tensa ante la mirada penetrante que le devolvía.

—Creo que es momento de tomar asiento.

—Pensé que hoy trabajarías hasta tarde —Comentó Adrien, a sabiendas de que su padre estaba preparando su siguiente línea de ropa.

—Iba a hacerlo. Pero Nathalie me informó que tu acompañante se había quedado a cenar y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Marinette observó asombrada cómo Adrien veía con dulzura a su progenitor mientras él le regresaba una mirada menos severa a la que usualmente portaba.

Una escena enternecedora, que, secretamente, esperaba ver con más frecuencia. Tanto por la dicha que podía ver en Adrien y por el deseo de ser parte de ella.

 **Este drabble no debería ser drabble... asdasdasd** **Bueno, ya paro mi emoción de tener a Marinette, Adrien y Gabriel compartiendo la mesa. DE** **Que bonito es que la puerta de Adrien se mantenga abierta. ¿No? En mi cabeza es tierno. xD** **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	5. 5- Comfort - Comodidad

La comodidad había llegado a sus vidas.

Lo entendieron ese día, sentados bajo un árbol mientras leían un libro para el Colegio. Escuchando una playlist que se reproducía desde el celular de Adrien y que habían armado juntos.

Asombrándose cada día más, no solo por todo lo que tenían en común, como los videojuegos y la música rock. El asombro venía de la forma que tenían para complementarse.

Porque Marinette era una chica creativa, capaz de sacar ideas novedosas hasta en la tarea más insipida. Y Adrien era un chico meticuloso, no sólo por la agenda que dictaba su vida, sino por su gusto en las ciencias y distintas disciplinas.

La comodidad los había golpeado abruptamente.

Lo entendieron ese día, en el que Marinette se había sentado recatadamente bajo el árbol y Adrien aprovechó la situación para recostar su cabellera rubia sobre su regazo.

Conscientes de lo asombrados que estaban por lo que tenían en común, cómo la presencia del diseño de modas en sus vidas. Además estaba aquello en lo que se complementaban.

Porque Adrien era un chico que ansiaba experimentar cosas nuevas y que al mismo tiempo sabía que llegaría el momento en el que irremediablemente se arrepentiría. Y Marinette era una chica que no podía evitar temer a lo que podría pasar, pero eso no eliminaba su necesidad nata de actuar por instinto.

La comodidad había llegado, de manera subita.

Lo entendieron ese día, en el que cerraron sus libros a la par para mirarse mientras que Marinette deslizaba sus dedos en el sedoso pelo de Adrien, el cual se apresuró a entrelazar la mano libre de la chica con la propia.

Con Jaggued Stone cantando una letra cíclica. Que termina como empieza, con una revelación mística y que después intenta seguir como si nada.

Hablando de la forma que tienen algunas personas para complementarse, de manera natural, como si fuera tan claro como el agua.

La comodidad había llegado a sus vidas.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	6. 6- Admiration - Admiración

Adrien era un chico positivo, Marinette lo sabía. Lo había visto entristecerse, levantar la vista y sonreír con energías renovadas en más de una ocasión.

Aceptándolo todo.

A pesar de todo.

Sorprendiéndola de manera grata, recordándole una y otra vez por qué se había enamorado de él. Y el día que lo vio, roto, se enamoró más. Porque Adrien no era perfecto cómo la marca Agreste lo intentaba presentar.

Era humano, con fallas y virtudes.

Como ella, como todos.

Y lo más hermoso para la de ojos color cielo era que Adrien no escondía nada, no con ella. Ya no.

—Y aquí estamos en el set de grabación —Le contó, con ambos tumbados en la cama, rodeados de fotografías que usualmente estaban olvidadas en alguna parte de la mansión.

Pero no ese día, en el que no habían acordado encontrarse a pesar de ser un día libre para Adrien. Día en el que el rubio pensaba esconderse en su habitación, perdido en sus recuerdos.

Aunque ella no se lo permitió. Yendo a la mansión, dispuesta a verlo a pesar de que Nathalie le había dicho reiteradas veces no.

—La extrañas mucho, ¿no es cierto?

—Cada día.

Marinette extendió los brazos en su dirección, Adrien se acercó a ella; recostándose en su tórax y atrayéndola hacía si.

Buscando un consuelo inexistente, en ella que lo quería a unos niveles que escapaban de su conciencia.

A ella que lo admiraba.

Porque nada crea mayor admiración, que la manera que tienen las personas para levantarse ante las perdidas de la vida.

 **Los demás drabbles serán más normales... perdón. XD** **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	7. 7- Modeling - Modelando

¿Ya habíamos dicho que Adrien tenía muy en claro que Marinette era una chica creativa, capaz de tener ideas novedosas en tareas insípidas?

Pues bien, él no podía evitar pensar en ciertas referencias de la cultura popular en las actividades que hacía. Ese era su "auge creativo".

Por lo cual no podía evitar recordar la película Ghost cuando veía a Marinette frente al torno intentando hacer un florero para la clase de artes plásticas.

En especial cuando la azabache estaba parada entre él y el torno.

¡Si hasta podía escuchar la canción de fondo!

Oh my love, my darling (oh amor mio, querida),

I've hungered for your touch (hambriento estoy de tus caricias),

A long lonely time (durante mucho tiempo en soledad).

Y por alguna razón sus pensamientos estaban afectando a Marinette también, que se había tensado y desviado la cabeza del torno, seguramente sonrojada ante aquella situación.

And time goes by so slowy (y es que el tiempo pasa tan lentamente),

And time can do so much (y es que el tiempo puede hacer tanto),

Are you still mine? (Dime, aún eres mía?).

Él era plenamente consciente de que era un cursi sin remedio, aún así le parecía absurdo recordar de manera desmedida el amor y la pasión que la pareja se demostraba en dicha película. Y más absurdo todavía evocarlo cuando estaba en clase.

I need your love (necesito tu amor),

I need your love (necesito tu amor),

God speed your love to me (Dios hizo tu amor para mi).

Por acto reflejo agachó su cabeza, terriblemente abochornado. Después de todo no era indiferente al suave tacto de las manos de Marinette entrelazadas entre las suyas mientras el barro tomaba formaba dadas sus caricias.

Acción que debió impedir, lo supo cuando Marinette saltó frente a él al sentir el rose de la cabellera rubia contra su cuello.

—Lo siento —Susurró, incómodo.

—E-esta bien.

La música suave seguía reproduciendose en su mente. Suspiró y desvió la mirada, encontrándose con algo que le daba más sentido a toda esa situación.

—¿Quieres apagar eso? —Pidió a su mejor amigo que tenía el celular en alto, reproduciendo la canción.

—Vamos Agreste, aún no termino de filmar —Dijo Alya al otro lado, que se encontraba grabándolo a él y a Marinette.

—¡Alya! —Gritaron a la vez los dos adolescentes.

El barro colapsó, cayendo al suelo.

—¿Ven? Ahora tendrán que empezar de nuevo —Se burló Nino que ponía la canción desde el principio.

Sin duda sus amigos sabían cómo abochornarlos.

 **Yo sé que la palabra se refería a otro tipo de modelado. Pero ustedes síganme la corriente. (?)** **Agradecimientos especiales a Arkeiel que me explicó la película. XD**


	8. 8- Pool Party - fiesta en la piscina

Los últimos días habían sido bastante calurosos y no era para menos, ya que el verano había llegado.

Situación que sirvió como excusa a las amigas de Marinette para ir de nueva cuenta a la piscina pública. Con suerte la azabache no las dejaría esperando otra vez "a favor" de convertirse en la novia de Adrien Agreste frente a las cámaras.

Claro que ninguna de sus amigas se había molestado por ello.

Así que, con el bolso lleno de los artículos necesarios para la tarde (y está vez con ropa casual en lugar de su pijama), Marinette llegó a la piscina pública.

Todo para tensarse al recién ingresar.

Porque lo primero que vio fue a Nino abrazando a Alya, a Iván conversando con Mylene y a Kim discutiendo con Alyx.

¿No sesupone que esa era una salida "solo de chicas"?

-Hola Marinette -La voz masculina detrás de ella la hizo saltar -¿Acabas de llegar?

-¡Adrien! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? No es que no puedas estar aquí, yo solo digo que... Hola.

El joven modelo no pudo evitar reír.

-Nino me comentó ayer sobre la salida que harían y bueno, aquí estoy -Adrien pasó su mano por su nuca, gesto que acompañó sus palabras desanimadas.

-No pareces muy feliz -Le recriminó Marinette al notarlo.

-Bueno...

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vengan a divertirse! -Cortó la conversación Alya desde su lugar.

-Alya ha hablado -Se apresuró Adrien a decir, dejando a la de ojos color cielo con la duda.

Ambos adolescentes entraron a los vestidores, donde Marinette observó incomoda su traje de baño pin up de color rosa y negro. Suspirando.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Tikki que salió del bolso en el momento que entraron al vestidor.

-Nada, es sólo que... Adrien no parecía muy animado.

-Bueno, si no sales de aquí no podrás hacer nada para ayudarlo. ¿No crees? -Marinette sonrió, quitándose la chaqueta.

-Tienes razón Tikki, será mejor que me apresure.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la azabache se encontrara lista, caminando hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Hola, chica -Saludó Alya con una sonrisa.

-Hola, amiga mentirosa.

-¿Por qué mentirosa?

-Pudiste decirme quienes nos acompañarían -Espetó, haciendo alusión a sus compañeros de clase.

-Vamos Marinette, como si de verdad te molestara ver a cierto rubio en traje de baño -La azabache se sonrojó por el comentario.

Vale, sí. Que ver a Adrien en traje de baño era prometedor, pero le hubiera gustado saberlo.

-¡Marinette! -Llamó la atención Alix a las chicas.

-¿Sí? -Apenas se giró la azabacache se encontró con que el balón de voleibol iba en su dirección, deteniéndolo a duras penas con sus manos.

-¡Te quiero en mi equipo! -Pidió Alyx, moviendo las manos para que se acercará a ella y a Kim.

-¡Nino! -Bramó Kim -Tu conmigo.

El moreno que intentaba regresar donde estaba Alya con una bebida fría suspiró con desgano. Apresurándose a llegar con su novia y entregarle su bebida.

-¿No te importa? -Preguntó, extendiendo la botella de agua.

-Acabalos.

-¡Adrien! -Gritó está vez Alix.

-¿Qué? ¿Adrien ya está aquí? ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?!

-Muy tarde para arrepentirse, Kim - Se burló Alyx.

-¡Oye! -Dijo ofendido Nino.

-¿En qué estoy metido? -Preguntó Adrien que había "aparecido" a un lado de Marinette.

La azabache se giró a verlo, sonrojándose abruptamente por la cercanía del modelo.

-Yo, bueno, ah...

-Tu y mi amiga han sido seleccionados por Alyx para un partido de voley, Agreste.

-Genial, ¿vamos Marinette? -Alya se levantó, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la azabache.

-Adelantate, ¿quieres? Debo decirle algo.

-Seguro.

Marinette tragó duro, observando la espalda del varón. No era conciente de que fuera tan ancha.

-Tierra llamando a Marinette, Tierra llamando a Marinette. Contesta, chica -Pidió Alya chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro de su amiga.

-¿Qué? -Alya suspiro, irritada.

-¿Ves esto? -Dijo mostrándole el balón blanco que había quitado de sus manos -Quiero tu mirada en el balón y no en Adrien ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Alya! -Gritó Alyx -¿Te apuntas?

-¡Lo siento! ¡Prefiero documentar su asalto! - Marinette regresó su mirada a su amiga, que la veía con decisión.

-Tu concentrada en el balón, yo me ocupo de darte mucho material para tus muros.

-¡Marinette! -Gritó Adrien, esperando llamar la atención de la azabache -¿Lista?

La chica de coletas tragó duro antes de sonreír bobamente y asentir.

-Por favor chica, se fuerte -Pidió Alya al tiempo que empujaba a su amiga en dirección a la piscina antes de negar con la cabeza y tomar su celular. Lista para la acción.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Gracias rake por tu ayuda en este drabble.** **Ya sé que hay cosas que no se explican... Pero denme chance. Recuerden que todas las partes de este compendio de drabbles siguen la misma línea argumental.**


	9. 9- Jealous - Celos

Adrien había imaginado que el partido en la piscina sería amistoso. Se equivocó.

Sabía que Alyx y Kim tenían la costumbre de llevar sus encuentros deportivos a límites insospechados, lo que no espero fue que Marinette y Nino se dejarán llevar por esa misma vena competitiva... ni que decir de Rose. ¿Quién diría que podía ser tan intensa?

Era tanto el ánimo de sus compañeros que él no puso evitar llevarse por ese mismo sentimiento, provocando que diera el todo por el todo en cada movimiento realizado.

Terminando todos adoloridos, pero satisfechos por el resultado obtenido, el cual era merecedor de una tanda de bebidas frías y golosinas que los chicos se ofrecieron a comprar, dejando a las chicas solas que rápidamente fueron abordadas.

-¿Pero qué se creen esos idiotas? - Se quejó Kim observando cómo un par de chicos desconocidos hablaban con Alix.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Sólo están hablando -Cuestionó Nino, insertando sus monedas en la máquina expendedora.

-¿Es que no los ves? Se las están comiendo con la mirada.

-Bueno, todas lucen muy bien hoy. ¿No lo crees Adrien?

-Claro -Se limitó a dar la razón el rubio, que observaba cómo Marinette obtenía el mismo tipo de atención que Alix.

Sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse y la boca del estómago quemarle. Regresando a la realidad al escuchar a Nino reír.

-¿Están celosos? ¿Quieren que les traiga a esos tipos para que hablen con ustedes?

-Si los invitas a hablar con nosotros les patearé el trasero -Aseguró Kim, esperando su turno.

-Y-yo no estoy celoso.

-Por supuesto que no Adrien. No es como que tengas cara de pocos amigos en este momento o algo parecido -El comentario hizo sonrojar al rubio.

-¿Tu no estás molesto? Ese tipo ha estado hablando con Alya desde hace rato - Se quejó Kim.

-Claro que no lo estoy. Alya es maravillosa, es normal que otros lo noten. Además, que este hablando con él no significa nada.

-¿Es que no ves cómo la mira?

-Sí. Pero si intenta algo Alya será la primera en asegurarse de que se coma su traje de baño. Si eso no funciona yo entro para aventarlo a la piscina.

-No entiendo cómo es que no te molesta.

-Confío en ella. Es todo.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Adrien? ¿Me ayudarás a quitarles de encima esos idiotas a las chicas?

La mirada del modelo se cruzó con la de su compañero. Sin saber qué responder.

Sabía que estaba celoso.

Pero no podía evitar pensar si tenía derecho a hacer algo o no.

-Yo...

-Pero ¿qué te crees? -El tono alto en la voz de Marinette hizo que Adrien se girará abruptamente, antes de ver a las chicas empujar a los desconocidos que cayeron al agua de bruces.

-Creo que las chicas se han encargado de sus celos, amigos míos - Se burló Nino antes de empezar a caminar donde su chica se encontraba.

Dejando que Adrien y Kim corrieran a acompañar con las chicas que ahora le explicaban la situación al agente de seguridad del lugar.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Que difícil ha sido ponerme de acuerdo con mi persona sobre lo que debía hacer con esta palabra...** **Gracias de nueva cuenta a Arkeiel.**


	10. 10- Holding Hangs - Tomados de la mano

Cuando la vio no pensó en ir a hablar con ella, pero tampoco pensó en quedársele viendo durante casi media hora.

Marinette estaba sentada en el trocadero, dibujando sin despegar la mirada de su libreta. Absorta.

Lo cual le brindo algo de nueva información a Adrien sobre la chica de coletas.

En primera, que aquel lugar era su "lugar secreto de inspiración". Lo supo al notar que no llevaba puestos sus auriculares como solía hacer cuando dibujaba en el receso.

Parecía disfrutar del bullicio tan particular que se daba en esa zona de París, del ir y venir de las personas.

En segundo, que tenía un modo muy particular de hacer las cosas. Bueno, más bien, de verlas.

No estaba seguro de qué se encontraba dibujando la chica, pero en su mirada había un brillo de seguridad que le impedía apartar la mirada de ella. Como si fuera plenamente consciente de dónde haría el siguiente trazo y que tan fuerte debía presionar el lápiz contra el papel para obtener así la saturación necesaria de grafito.

En tercera era una especie de "referencia" ya que no podía evitar pensar en ese momento que Marinette era como un imán; de otro modo no sabría explicar en qué momento se había acercado a ella. Bloqueando la luz del sol sobre la hoja de papel.

La de ojos color cielo dejó de prestar atención a su lienzo, observándolo.

-Adrien -Dijo su nombre com algo de asombro -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de salir de una sesión fotográfica -Aceptó -Te vi y quise pasar a saludar.

-Hola -Se apresuró a contestar la fémina. Ligeramente bloqueada, al igual que él.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

-C-claro.

-¿Y que dibujas? -Quiso saber, observando cómo el lápiz daba vueltas emtre los dedos de la chica, quien había cerrado la libreta recién verlo.

-Y-yo...

-Si te molesta que pregunte...

-¡No! No podrías molestarme, nunca. Sólo... No pienses que es raro, ¿de acuerdo? -Adrien tuvo que parpadear, antes de asentir.

Marinette le ofreció la libreta, dejando al rubio boquiabierto.

-¿Nino? -Preguntó, sin buscar una respuesta en realidad. En la libreta se podía ver un dibujo en grafito de su mejor amigo, en la mesa de mezcla.

-Estoy trabajando con mi memoria -Empezó a explicar Marinette -Veo una fotografía en casa por un minuto, vengo aquí a dibujarla y cuando regreso veo que tanto he acertado.

-¿No es más fácil hacer una lista?

-Bueno, también intento mejorar mi dibujo.

-No creo que tengas mucho que mejorar -Le hizo saber, atreviéndose a dar vuelta a las páginas.

Encontrándose con un dibujo de Juleka tocando el bajo, a Alya revisando su celular e incluso al señor Tom con una manga pastelera entre sus manos.

-¿De qué depende que elijas a un modelo?

-De nada en especial. A veces es la pose, otras lo segura que estoy de la imagen mental que tengo de la persona, o lo curiosa que estoy sobre la persona en si.

-¿Curiosa?

Los dedos de Adrien se detuvieron cuando lo encontró. A él, al otro.

A los dos.

Porque Marinette había dibujado a Chat Noir y en la hoja con la que está se contraponía estaba dibujado él.

Encontrándose.

-Wow -Se limitó a expresar.

-¡Te pedí que no pensarás que era raro! - Se quejó Marinette tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-¡No! Yo no dije que fuera raro. Sólo no me lo esperaba.

La mirada verde se paseó entre ambas imagenes. Por un lado estaba Chat Noir en cuclillas, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado y la cola curbeada en el aire como si de un verdadero gato se tratase.

Por el otro lado estaba él, con las manos en los bolsillos y de perfil, observando al espectador.

Giró la hoja, encontrándose con el diseño de un vestido. Provocando que se sonrojarse todavía más.

Había sido él su primer modelo.

-¿Por qué Chat Noir? -Quiso saber. Observando a la chica recogerse de hombros antes de responder.

-Creo que es alguien en quien se puede confiar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Ya te lo he dicho. He visto cientos de veces los vídeos del ladyblog con Alya. Tienen una forma innata de confiar en el otro, como si se conocieran de siempre o algo por el estilo. Y... no sé, creo que es imposible no percatarse de esa seguridad.

-¿Y Ladybug? -Preguntó, después de todo había hablado en plural pero ahí sólo estaba él.

-Quizás después la dibuje. No lo sé.

Adrien se levantó, con la libreta rosa en su mano izquierda mientras le tendía la mano derecha a Marinette para ayudarla a levantarse.

Empezando a caminar con ella, sin ningún rumbo en particular.

-¿Y qué hay de mi? -La chica se tensó ligeramente.

-¿Te molesta que te dibujara?

\- En realidad me halaga. Aún así, quiero saber por qué -Marinette dio un apretón de manos a la del varón.

-Tal vez te lo diga algún día.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	11. 11- Slow Dance - Baile Lento

No podía evitar recordarlo.

Las manos de Adrien en su cintura, cómo la cabellera rubia rozaba con sus dedos.

El perfume característico del chico colándose por su nariz y la música lenta que guiaba el ritmo de sus pasos.

Lenta y dulcemente, provocando que todo alrededor se evaporara y que Marinette sintiera con mayor intensidad la sensación de flotar.

Flotando en una bruma rosa donde no importaba nada más que no fuera Adrien y ella, bailando.

¿Cuánto interesaba la colada que tendría que hacer el día de mañana?

¿O el examen de Física para el cual aún no había estudiado?

¿Cuánto podía importar el beso cortés que le dio a Chloé tan sólo llegar?

¿O las mentiras blancas que les daba a sus familiares y amigos para proteger su secreto?

¿Cuánto podía importar Hawk Moth?

¿O la misión que tenía en sus manos dados los pendientes?

Nada.

No importaba nada.

Porque al estar con Adrien sentía que todo estaba en su lugar, que todo era perfecto, que solo importaba eso. Que estaban juntos.

Y en los últimos días no podía evitar evocar esa sensación.

Con las caminatas por París tomados de la mano, los juegos juntos y las nubes pasando.

Suspiro abrazando con mayor fuerza el cojín rosado de su cama.

Sólo esperaba que él se sintiera del mismo modo.

G **racias por leer, votar y comentar.** **No me odien. Pero no se me ocurría nada que no fuera un baile escolar o algo así... Y creo que el asunto del baile de la segunda temporada ya lo explotamos tanto como ha sido posible jajaja. XD**


	12. 12-Luchy Charm - Amuleto de la Suerte

Cuando Marinette le dio aquella pulsera realmente pensó que era un amuleto de la suerte.

Su padre de algún modo se había visto más receptivo a pasar tiempo con él, compartiendo algunas comidas e incluso tocando el piano a su lado.

Si bien Ladybug le había dicho que no correspondía sus sentimientos y no podía decirle el nombre del chico que le gustaba, si tenía su amistad y sabía que ella confiaba ciegamente en él.

Había descubierto que Plagg no se preocupaba solo en el camembert. También se preocupaba por él, intentando animarlo aún cuando se sentía devastado.

Una serie de cosas que habían cambiado desde el día que le obsequió esa pulsera.

Pero poco tardo en darse cuenta de que no se trataba de la bisutería.

Lo supo ese día, en el que Marinette le devolvió dicho objeto sin explicarle nada.

Porque las cosas siempre eran mejores, cuando ella estaba presente.

Como el día de la piscina, en el que a pesar de no estar muy animado se lo paso bien; o en las tardes de videojuegos, ya que aunque el juego no era el mejor de la franquicia lo había disfrutado enormemente.

Como el día que todos los fans los siguieron por toda París y ella le dio una ruta de escape; por ella y esa bonita cena que disfrutó con su compañía y la de su padre.

Era tan claro ante sus ojos que lo aterraba.

¿Cómo es que ella podía dar tanta dicha sin que él se diera cuenta?

Marinette era un amuleto de la suerte, que brindaba cariño a cualquiera que tuviera enfrente, incluso a él, que era un terrible despistado.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar**.


	13. 13- Group Project - Trabajo en grupo

Durante las últimas dos semanas los encuentros entre Adrien y Marinette fuera de clase habían sido pocos.

¿La razón? Necesitaban realizar un trabajo en equipo como ejercicio final de la clase de artes y si bien estaban en el mismo equipo, no estaban haciendo lo mismo.

Porque Marinette estaba pasando todo el tiempo posible con Rose, quien le estaba ayudando a prepararse para cantar a su lado. Y Adrien estaba practicando la melodía con Iván, Juleka y Luka (quien se había prestado a ayudar a la banda).

Todo hasta que llego ese fin de semana, en el cual practicarían por primera vez juntos y, si tenían suerte, grabarían el resultado de su esfuerzo.

Un modo peculiar de hacer las cosas, sí,pero al final fue algo que la azabache agradeció terriblemente, después de todo la idea de cantar no la tenía precisamente cómoda.

Y ahí estaba ella, cantando la canción por lo bajo, golpeando su pierna derecha para marcar así el tiempo. Ignorando por completo el bullicio de sus compañeros que se encontraban afinando e instalando sus instrumentos en la popa delbarco.

Adrien se permitió observarla, ya con el piano instalado en su lugar y con los cambios necesarios para tocar.

Esas últimas semanas la había extrañado, mucho.

—Es linda, ¿no? —La voz de Luka llamó su atención, sacándolo de su letargo.

—¿Perdón?

—Vamos Adrien. ¿En serio vas a jugar al desentendido? —Preguntó tocando algunos acordes con su guitarra.

El rubio se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

—Claro que es linda. Y divertida y talentosa...

Adrien sonrió de nueva cuenta, mirando a la chica de coletas.

—Y por qué no has hecho nada?

—¿Algo cómo que? —Luka suspiro, posando su mano sobre el hombro del de ojos verdes manzana.

—Quizás deberías pensarlo. Cómo te sentirías si perdieras su cercanía por no hacer nada.

Sin decir más el de mechas azules se fue, sentándose a un lado de Marinette quien se había sobresaltado ligeramente antes de sonreír.

—Quiero oirte —Alcanzó Adrien a escuchar, antes de que Luka empezará a tocar su guitarra para ella.

¿Qué debería hacer?

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Dato curioso: en la serie Juleka toca una guitarra. Pero yo escribo que es un bajo porque hace mucha falta. X'D**


	14. 14 - Confess - Confesión

La grabación requerida para la tarea terminó de manera exitosa, permitiendo que el grupo de amigos se diera el tiempo para pasar la tarde divirtiéndose con la música.

Cantando diferentes canciones hasta que llegó la hora de partir.

—Estuviste muy bien Marinette —Halagó el guitarrista a la azabache, recibiendo una sonrisa.

—Gracias Luka.

El varón notó cómo la mirada de la azabache se desvió por un segundo a Adrien antes de regresar a él.

Luka sonrió, plenamente consciente de todo.

—¿Por qué no se lo dices?

—¿Qué? ¿A quién?

—Nette...

La de ojos color cielo empezó a jugar con sus manos, desviando su mirada en un gesto que a Luka se le antojaba adorable.

—No creo que sea buena idea...

Las yemas rasposas delinearon la quijada femenina, provocando que la chica volviera a clavar su mirada en él.

—Eres maravillosa Nette. No dejes que nadie te haga dudarlo, ni siquiera Adrien Agreste. Créeme, él al igual que cualquier otro sería dichoso por tener a una chica como tu. Pero si crees que él te merece entonces debes hacérselo saber. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás él esté esperando una oportunidad.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Apostaría mi guitarra a ello.

Marinette se permitió abrazar al chico con gran efusividad, agradeciendo así aquellas palabras que podían no ser gran cosa, pero que para ella significaban mucho.

El grupo de amigos caminó lejos del barco, compartiendo el camino tanto como les había sido posible hasta que Adrien y Marinette se encontraron solos.

Caminando en un silencio dulce, hombro a hombro hasta que la azabache empezó a menguar el paso.

Tomando la muñeca del joven modelo que se sorprendió ligeramente al notar que lo había detenido.

—¿Marinette?

—Hay algo que debo decirte.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras —Le asegura, sonriendo dulcemente.

—Adrien, yo... estoy enamorada de ti.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	15. 15- Heartache - Angustia

-Adrien, yo... estoy enamorada de ti.

Las palabras de Marinette se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y aunque era capaz de entenderlas algo en su cabeza parecía no ser capaz de procesarlo.

Tampoco era capaz de entender las palabras, que salieron de sus labios como respuesta.

-Permiteme pensarlo.

¿Pensar qué? Se preguntó después.

Todo.

\- Eres un idiota -Le había dicho Plagg recién llegar a casa, tras llevar a Marinette a su casa, incapaz de soltar su mano.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que tu también la quieres? -Preguntó el gato negro que estaba tumbado en la cama, a un lado del rubio. Observando el techo.

Silencio.

No podía negar que escuchar las palabras de Marinette lo habían hecho muy feliz. Su corazón había saltado y una sonrisa se quiso formar en su rostro.

Pero al mismo tiempo le dolió.

Y es que no podía evitar sentirse como un maldito mentiroso. Desde que iba al Colegio se había encontrado con un par de chicas que le confesaron sus sentimientos.

Lo cual lo halagaba, sí. Pero era plenamente consciente de que su primer pensamiento siempre iba dirigido a Ladybug. Recordando el amor que le tenía antes de procesar cómo se sentía ante aquellas palabras de afecto.

Pero con Marinette no había sido así.

Toda su atención estaba en ella, en la bonita chica que sostenía su mano mientras que lo observaba a los ojos y le decía sus sentimientos.

Deseando saber cómo había pasado, deseando corresponderle. Preguntándose de manera inmediata qué debía hacer si se encontraba con ella cuando un akuma atacara.

Intentando mentalizarse por todas las mentiras que tendría que decirle, las citas canceladas, los momentos peligrosos en las que tendría que dejarla a su suerte.

Y no es que él pensara que ella fuera una delicada dama a la cual debía proteger, pero aunque no lo fuera había situaciones de las cuales tendría que protegerla.

Porque si un día Hawk Moth descubría su identidad serían las personas importantes en su vida el primer golpe que daría por su miraculous.

Recordando Las palabras de Ladybug, sobre la importancia de mantener en secreto sus identidades, por su seguridad y la de sus seres queridos.

Y no fue hasta ese momento en el que pensó en su compañera de batallas.

Incapaz de entender cómo había pasado la chica vestida de rojo a ser un pensamiento secundario cuando antes había sido el primero.

Bueno, sí lo entendía. Todo era por Marinette.

Pero aún así sentía el peso de su angustia amoldarse al espacio entre sus pulmones, consumiendo el espacio que ocupaba su corazón.

Y no porque no quisiera querer a Marinette como lo hacía.

Era el peso de los sentimientos pasados que lo atormentaban y el espejismo de las mentiras que tendría que decirle, para protegerla.

Marinette no se merecía que le mintieran, ni que la pusieran en peligro.

¿Qué podía hacer?

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sin duda necesitaba tiempo y agradecía infinitamente que Marinette aceptara dárselo.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Mi hermana me despertó porque tuvo una pesadilla y recién se durmió. Pero ahora yo no podía dormir... así que, aquí me tienen.** **Ahora, yo sé que la resolución no va a ser del agrado de muchos. Pero yo creo que es lo más correcto. Adrien lleva diciendo que ama a Ladybug desde que la conoció, ahora está enamorado de Marinette y sabe que ella le corresponde.** **Creo que es natural entrar en pánico.** XD


	16. 16- Surprise - Sorpresa

Cuando Marinette llegó a casa se dio una ducha, se puso el pijama y se acostó; a pesar de que eran las nueve de la noche y que sus padres la habían incitado a cenar.

Y aunque respondió con una sonrisa, ellos notaron al momento que algo le pasaba. Más no insistieron.

La azabache no estaba muy segura de cómo sentirse.

Por un lado se sentía dolida. Habia imaginado cuentes de veces el momento en el que el runio se enteraría de sus sentimientos, cómo la rodearia con sus brazos y correspondería sus sentimientos.

Con palabras dulces, directas de su corazón.

Pero claro, era plenamente conciente de que eso no iba a pasar, ya que esa fantasía continuaba con Gabriel pidiéndole que diseñara la siguiente línea de ropa para el otoño para su firma.

Y con Hawk Moth declarando que ya no haría de las suyas con los sentimientos de los parisinos, seguramente tras ver el romántico momento en el que Adrien aceptaba que siempre había estado enamorado de ella sin que lo pudiera imaginar siquiera.

Aún así, el dolor no era el sentimiento dominante en su corazón.

Se sentía extrañamente en paz u eso era lo que más le sorprendía.

Como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima con tan sólo decir sus sentimientos.

A pesar de que estaba en la deriva, aún cuando anhelaba tener una respuesta.

Pero al parecer tendría que esperar un poco más para eso.

Su teléfono vibró, anunciando que había llegado un mensaje.

"Y bien? Lo hiciste?" Preguntaba Luka desde la aplicación. "No me digas que los estoy interrumpiendo".

"Lo hice", escribió y mandó el mensaje sin pensarlo demasiado.

"Qué te dijo???" Contestó el de mechas azules casi al segundo.

"Que le diera tiempo para pensarlo".

"._. Dime que es una broma", por alguna razón Marinette podía imaginar a Luka completamente desconcertado.

"No lo es".

"Y tu..?" Preguntó, incapaz de dejar el tema de lado.

"No lo sé, aunque no estoy comiendo un bote de helado mientras me pongo a llorar, si es lo que preguntas xD".

"Jaja, el que va a terminar llorando mientras come helado es Adrien si al final toma la decisión equivocada".

"Cuál sería esa?" Se aventuró a preguntar, algo divertida.

"No me salgas con esas preguntas jovencita" la respuesta hizo reír a Marinette, "miralo por este lado, si no le interesaras no te hubiera pedido tiempo".

"Quizás está pensando en cómo decirme que no sin dañar nuestra amistad o algo como eso".

"Bueno, de ser el caso Adrien es un idiota... y yo tendré que quemar mi guitarra".

Marinette no pudo retener la risa que brotaba en su garganta. Sin duda Luka era un gran amigo.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	17. 17-Bumping into each other-Chocándonos

El lunes llegó y ninguno de los dos estaba listo para verse, pero el destino tiene una forma rara de hacer las cosas, por lo cual, no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo antes de que sus caminos se cruzaran.

En el momento que Adrien salía del salón para ir al sanitario antes de clases, que era el momento justo en el que Marinette entraba al salón con una caja llena de utensilios diversos para la clase de la maestra Bustier.

-¡Lo siento! -Dijeron a la par, sonrojándose abruptamente al escuchar al contrario.

Con los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y los ojos abiertos por completo.

Adrien se apresuró a levantarse para ofrecerle su mano a la azabache, quien lo tomó ligeramente renuente.

-¿Te lastimaste? -Quiso saber el varón.

-No, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo.

Se quedaron parados en el umbral del salón, con las manos entrelazadas hasta que Nino carraspeó para llamar su atención. Las personas dentro del salón se habían quedado observando la escena mientras que el futuro cineasta se concentraba en su teléfono celular, esperando que su mejor amigo dejará de ver cómo idiota a la chica de coletas.

-¿P-para qué son estás cosas? -Quiso saber el rubio que se había puesto en cuclillas para levantar las cosas que estaban en el suelo.

-No lo sé, me encontré a la maestra en la entrada y me pidió que las trajera al salón.

-¿Un tutu?

-Y un sombrero de vaquero.

-S-supongo que será divertido -Adrien se apresuró a poner la caja en el escritorio, observando por última vez las cosas de su interior.

-Gracias por ayudarme a recoger todo -Dijo Marinette desviando la mirada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, princesa.

La azabache se giró a ver al rubio, el cual puso la tiara que había tomado de la caja sobre su cabeza.

-Necesito salir antes de que venga la profesora -Se limitó a decir antes de salir, dejando a la chica sonrojada.

Al igual que él.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Ya sé que el tema de "princesa" está más quemado que "mi verdadero yo solo sale con la máscara", pero a mi me hace feliz el mote. Déjenme. Jajaja. XD.**


	18. 18- Umbrella - Paraguas

Ese día, en contra de todo pronóstico empezó a llover después de las actividades didácticas de la maestra Bustier, en las cuales Adrien no había sido capaz de centrarse.

Había estado todo el día algo incómodo al no ser capaz de hablar con Marinette. No porque no quisiera hacerlo, el problema era que sus amigas acapararon a la chica dejándolo sin ninguna oportunidad.

Ahora estaba varado en la puerta del Colegio, esperando que llegará su chofer para regresar a casa.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido -Le hizo saber una voz femenina detrás de él.

-Podría decir lo mismo -Aceptó Adrien al ver a Marinette que ahora se encontraba parada a su lado, con la sombrilla rosa en alto.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos instantes, observando las gotas de lluvia caer. Momento en el que Adrien buscó reunir todo su coraje para preguntar lo que necesitaba saber.

-M-marinette.

-¿Sí?

-Cómo... ¿Cómo fue que supiste que te gustaba?

Marinette sonrió, bajando un par de puestos en la escalonada que daba a la calle antes de girarse para darle la cara.

-Era un día como hoy -Le explicó -Me hablaste sobre ti, de mi equivocación y me diste esto -La azabache extendió un paraguas negro que el varón no tardo en reconocer, tomándolo -Le he dado muchas vueltas, ¿sabes? No entendía por qué me sentía así por un acto de caballerosidad, pero no tarde en darme cuenta que no era por el gesto en si.

-¿Entonces..?

-Fue por lo que vi. Tu mirada había sido tan sincera que me desarmó, era como si ya la hubiera visto. Como si en ese momento me quedará claro que podía confiar en ti aunque no entendiera cómo.

Adrien sintió su corazón agitarse en ese momento, en el que era capaz de entender a la perfección las palabras tan sinceras de la chica. Entendiéndolo de propia mano al perderse en los orbes azules que brillaban de una manera tan hermosa que lo volvía incapaz de apartar la vista.

Marinette se giró, dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-Mari... -Habló de nueva cuenta, siendo ignorado por culpa de la lluvia que retumbaba con mayor fuerza que el volumen de su voz.

Mientras la chica de coletas se alejaba Adrien sentía su corazón encojerse, intentando decidir si debía hablar de nueva cuenta o permitir que se fuera.

El cielo gris se encendió, Marinette observó la avenida esperando el momento para cruzar la calle y el estruendo del trueno hizo su aparición.

El joven modelo dejó caer el paraguas negro al tiempo que corría hasta la azabache, apresurándose a tomar la mano contraria antes de que se alejara más de él.

Sintiendo las palabras quemar su garganta dadas las ansias que se habían intensificado al verla de nuevo a los ojos.

Reunió todo el aire que le fue posible en sus pulmones, antes de soltarlo.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti.

La única respuesta que obtiene es una anplia sonrisa de la chica.

Y eso es suficiente para él.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Miren ese paralelismo. XD** **Les digo que todo tiene una razón de ser, pero no me hacen caso.**


	19. 19- Partners - Compañeros

Si algo disfrutaba Plagg aparte de su preciado queso era molestar a su portador, en especial cuando él no sé daba cuenta.

Momentos en los que podía pedir lo que sea, burlarse como quisiera y reírse hasta que la panza le doliera. Sin réplicas absurdas.

Conocía los síntomas, Adrien se mantendría observando un punto fijo, como el techo o la pantalla del computador; con una sonrisa ladina y los ojos entrecerrandos.

Acciones que realizaba pensando en Ladybug y ahora, por la dulce y tierna Marinette.

Claro que él sabía que eran la misma persona (aún podía recordar cómo la mandíbula se le había descolocado al verla destransformándose para después tener que comerse un macarron), pero eso no lo sabía Adrien, lo cual hacía esto doblemente divertido.

-¿Estás feliz? -Le preguntó, sentándose en su frente.

-Lo estoy -Aceptó con la mirada clavada en el celular, donde se podía ver una fotografía de Marinette.

-No sabía que tenías esa fotografía.

-Ella la subió a Internet.

-Ah, así que ahora la acosas. ¿No deberías sólo pedirla? Imagino que no le molestaría mandarte una fotografía o dos. ¡O tomarse una contigo! Después de todo eres modelo, no puedes salir mal en las fotos.

-No la estoy acosando Plagg, sólo estoy viendo sus fotografías.

-Es guapa -La alusión hizo que la sonrisa del joven varón se ensanchara.

-Es maravillosa.

-Sus coletas son bonitas, ¿no crees?

-Claro, pero también se ve linda con el cabello en alto -Adrien pasó las fotografías hasta llegar a una donde Marinette tenía el cabello alzado en una cebolla, buscando asi ejemplificar su punto -Me preguntó por qué dejó de peinarse así.

-Puedes preguntarle, quizás un día te de gusto y se vuelva a peinar así -Plagg tuvo que contener la risa al imaginar la cara de desconcierto de su chico si es que un día veía a Marinette y Ladybug con el mismo cambio de peinado.

\- Yo no le pediría eso. Debe ser más cómodo para ella hacerse las coletas.

-Aw, que buen novio eres.

El rostro del adolescente cambio de color por un momento, como si aún estuviera asimilando su propia confesión.

-Espero serlo -Admitió.

-Bueno, siempre que recuerdes tratarla con cariño no debería existir ningún problema.

El tono rojizo se disipó de las mejillas de Adrien, al tiempo que se levantaba abruptamente para sentarse frente al monitor.

Mandando a volar a Plagg en el proceso.

-¡Miauch!

-¡Le compraré algo!

-¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé. Por eso tengo que ponerme a buscar.

-Que sea algo en rojo -Opinó el gato, divirtiéndose por lo que ese color implicaba.

Pero algo paso, el gato negro observó al rubio tensarse antes de voltear a verlo. Como si hubiese unido los puntos.

Plagg tragó duro, mirando los orbes del muchacho que no pudo contener por más tiempo la sonrisa antes de hablar.

-Pero claro, ¡rojo! Seguramente algo de ese color le sentaría bien.

El chico se concentró en su investigación, Plagg rodó los ojos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de nueva cuenta en la cama de su portador, a un lado de su teléfono celular donde aún se veía la fotografía de la azabache.

El gato negro le dio "me gusta" a la imagen. Sin ser del todo consciente de lo que esa acción provocaría. Ya que, ¿cómo podía imaginar el pequeño kwami que Marinette terminaría sonrojada y con el corazón acelerado al tener la notificación de Adrien en la fotografía del año pasado?

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **No sé si se le diga "cebolla" al peinado que Marinette tiene en la fotografía de curso del año pasado... Pero ustedes me entienden (?).**


	20. 20- Scarf - Bufanda

Marinette era una chica sumamente talentosa y Adrien lo sabía a la perfección. En especial ahora que había tomado como nuevo hobbie el ver los sketchbooks que su novia había llenado a lo largo de los años.

Con pequeñas notas realizadas aquí y allá, donde Marinette hacía énfasis en los aspectos que iba estudiando.

"No todas las personas tienen el mismo cuerpo, debes diseñar pensando en todos".

"EL vestido negro de Gabriel no es cualquier vestido, es EL vestido, es innovación."

"El logo de Gabriel Agreste es simple y elegante. Línea que siguen sus diseños, ¿Qué quiero que diga mi logo de mi?"

"Ellos son un todo, al igual que la panaderia. Un sueño en común, una vida en común. **T** om y **S** abine. TS."

Idea tras idea que denotaban lo simbólico que era para Marinette diseñar, lo cual era magnífico.

Pocas personas sabían qué era aquello que los apasionada y no podía negar que cada vez que veía a Marinette inmersa en el papel y el lápiz le entraban gamas de ponerse a dibujar.

¡A él! ¡Qué no era capaz de hacer ni siquiera una línea! Y no hablemos de los diferentes papeles, la cantidad de grafito en los lápices ni la diversidad de telas.

Simplemente era algo de admirar. Tenía una gran variedad de diseños, sombreros, sudaderas, capuchas, joyería, incluso bufandas.

Mostrando el tipo de puntada y lana necesaria para que la bufanda fuera tan caliente o ligera como fuese posible.

Con dibujos de diferentes patrones y formas.

Incluso tenía algunas señalizadas, como si estuviese debatiéndose cuál diseño era el mejor.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar - La voz de la azabache llenó la habitación.

-No te preocupes, aunque pudiste aceptar mi ayuda para atender a los clientes.

-¿Estás loco? Sí te ven aquí necesitaríamos dos hornos más para todas las personas que vendrían a comprar pan solo para verte -Adrien no pudo evitar reír -¿Qué estás viendo?

-Tu libreta de dibujo.

Marinette se tumbó en la alfombra a un lado del joven modelo, abriendo sus ojos tanto como le era posible al notar lo que concretamente estaba viendo.

-¿De verdad te divierte tanto ver mis libretas? -Intentó llamar su atención, posando disimuladamente sus manos sobre la libreta rosa.

-Por supuesto, no sé cómo lo haces, pero puedo ver cuánto te apasiona.

-¿Y no preferirías ver una película? Aún debes probar el pay de fresa de mi padre.

-¿Tienes alguna película en mente?

-¿Te parece Doctor Stranger? Creo que es la única película que me falta del mundo marvel -Adrien sonrió ladinamente antes de contestar.

-Suena perfecto para mi.

-Buscala tu en lo que yo bajo por el pay.

Adrien se posicionó frente a la computadora mientras que Marinette aventaba al tapanco su sketchbook, donde Tikki lo atrapó en el aire antes de volver a esconderse.

Sin duda necesitaba tener más cuidado con los pequeños secretos que le escondía a su pareja.

 **El vestido negro de Gabriel es referencia a el pequeño vestido negro de Channel. Un vestido con corte de corazón en el pecho, sin mangas y que llega a las rodillas. Con channel el vestido en si es una revolución por el tipo de ropa que se usaba en la época (más cubierta) además del color negro que sólo era asociado a mujeres viudas. Tomando en cuenta que Gabriel es una referencia a la modista me pareció correcto hacer mención a su vestido negro. #CulturaPopConAlex**.

 **No saben lo difícil que ha sido está palabra en concreto porque yo ya tengo un oneshot hablando de Adrien agradeciéndole a Marinette por la bufanda que le regalo en su cumpleaños. Así he tenido varios problemas con los promps, pero vamos saliendo de cada uno sobre la marcha. XD**

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar**.


	21. 21- Tendencies - Tendencias

No tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que alguien notara a Adrien Agreste caminando de la mano con la misma chica que había estado a su lado el día que salió su colonia a la venta.

Llenando de nueva cuenta las redes sociales con fotografías de la pareja; en la escuela, el parque, en una sesión de fotos e incluso el cine.

Esto sin olvidar el furor provocado cuando André les otorgó el helado que representaba su unión.

En un principio Marinette se sentía abochornada por toda esa atención en su persona, pero ver a Adrien a su lado igual de avergonzado y feliz hacía que todo valiera la pena.

Pero su madre, bueno. Ella actuaba en otro plano.

Ya que no había pasado ni un día, ¡ni siquiera unas horas! Para que ella se enterara. Y claro, era lógico pensar que su padre también lo sabía.

-Pensé que iban a esconderlo por más tiempo -Le comentó su progenitora con tono jocoso cuando recién había entrado a la panadería.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas mamá? -La mayor le mostró su teléfono celular donde se veía a #AdrienAgreste en las tendencias con una serie de fotografías

(ahora viralizadas) de el rubio y la azabache abrazándose bajo la lluvia con la sombrilla rosa.

Marinette enrojeció en ese momento.

-No entiendo cómo es que lograron esconderlo por tanto tiempo. Pareciera como si a Adrien lo siguieran con una cámara o algo por el estilo.

-Sí, bueno, yo... -La futura diseñadora estaba intentando decir algo coherente, aún cuando no lograba entender las palabras de su madre.

Sin duda aquella conversación la había tomado desprevenida, sinceramente pensaba que pasarían algunos días (quizás semanas) antes de darle a conocer a sus padres su relación con Adrien.

-Deberías invitarlo a cenar. No ha venido desde el día que se presentó con nosotros.

-¿Qué día mamá?

-¿Cómo que qué día? El día que vino a jugar para el torneo. Nos dijo a tu padre y a mi que era tu pareja, sin duda es todo un caballero.

Sabine besó la mejilla de su hija, antes de darle unas palmadas en los hombros.

-Deberías subir a darte un baño caliente cariño, estas empapada y colorada. Te puedes resfriar.

Marinette asintió para después subir las escaleras que daban a su habitación, dejándose caer al cerrar la trampilla del piso.

-¿Marinette? -Cuestionó Tikki, saliendo de la bolsa de la chica.

-M-mis padres creían que Adrien y yo... - La pequeña rojiza empezó a reír.

-Bueno, imagino que tus padres aprueban tu relación. ¿No?

La chica tuvo que ahogar un grito de emoción antes de meterse a bañar. Toda la valentía que había tenido al declararse se había evaporado tras esa pequeña conversación con su madre, ¿cómo haría el día siguiente para ver a Adrien a la cara sin ponerse completamente roja?

Por su parte, Tikki agradeció mentalmente que la chica no viera en ese momento su teléfono celular. Después de todo los mensajes de sus amigas, de Luka y muchas notificaciones de nuevos seguidores no sé habían hecho esperar.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **En el capítulo "Jugador" Adrien dice algo como "soy la pareja (de juego) de Marinette". Acto seguido vemos un acercamiento al rostro de Sabine que está emocionada repitiendo la palabra "Pareja". Y bueno. Ya había tenido ganas de leer (o escribir) algo sobre este pequeño dato.**


	22. 22- Fashion - Moda

Alya y Nino estaban conversando animadamente dentro del salón de clases antes de que la profesora apareciera.

-Por supuesto que va a pasar -Dijo Alya fuerte y claro.

-Claro que no, ¿tu piensas que él lo disfruta o qué? -Se quejó Nino como respuesta.

-Yo sólo digo que no le molestaría hacerlo si ella se lo pide.

Bueno, quizás la palabra correcta era "debatiendo".

-Ella no sé lo va a pedir. Ni ahora ni nunca.

Una conversación sin sentido desde la perspectiva de Adrien, que estaba parado en el umbral del salón, intentando entender algo de lo que se estaba diciendo ahí.

-¿Quién no le va a pedir qué a quién? - Se animó a preguntar.

-¡Viejo! Me alegra que llegaras, ayúdame a hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Pero si eres tu el que se equivoca!

-Claro que no, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie.

-¿Quieren explicarme qué está pasando? -Los detuvo Adrien antes de ser ignorado.

-Resulta que tu amigo -Empezó a explicar la chica -Piensa que serías incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Marinette.

-¡Oye! Hablábamos de algo en específico. No retuerzas mis palabras con tus habilidades periodísticas.

-¿Y cuál sería esa cosa específica?

-Modelar sus diseños en la semana de la moda -Sentenció Nino.

-¿Qué?

-Claro que lo haría, cualquiera debería sentirse honrado de usar los diseños de Marinette -Ignoró Alya.

-Pero no sé trata de eso. Se trata de que Adrien odia esa convención. A penas le queda tiempo para respirar con todas las pasarelas y contactos que su viejo quiere que vea y conozca. ¿Y ahora tu quieres que Marinette también lo explote? ¡Esto es violencia en el noviazgo! -Alya se planeó la frente al escuchar las últimas palabras.

-Creo que la maestra Bustier necesita explicarte de nuevo lo que es la violencia en el noviazgo.

-Tampoco creo que Marinette se lo pida. Eso también sabe lo complicada que es la agenda de Adrien y lo poco que le agrada.

-No entiendo. ¿Marinette va a intentar mostrar sus diseños o..?

-No aún -Aseguró la morena -Estamos hablando de un caso hipotético.

-Oh -Se limitó a contestar Adrien antes de sentarse en su lugar sin notar la mirada expectante que sus dos amigos le ofrecían.

-¿Y bien? - Preguntó Nino.su n

-¿Lo harías o no?

La mirada de la pareja estaba sobre él , expectante; poniéndolo nervioso a tal grado que terminó rascando su nuca mientras desviaba la mirada antes de poder contestar.

Porque Niño tenía razón, odiaba esa semana. Le resultaba sumamente aburrida. Y al mismo tiempo sabía que Marinette la amaba y lo importante que era para un diseñador novato hacerse presente en ella.

Después de todo, era un evento masivo donde grandes marcas desfilaban, al igual que gente adinerada buscando un nuevo caso en el cual invertir su dinero.

¿Sería capaz de negarse a ayudar a Marinette en aquella faena?

\- Sí. Lo haría -Sentencio, a sabiendas de que sería menos complicado organizar todo si ella tenía un modelo experimentado en lugar de que cualquier otra persona la ayudara.

-¡Lo sabía! -Gritó Alya.

-Ahora, a convencer a Marinette -Concluyó Nino.

Espera... ¿Qué?

 **Esos son amigos, conspirando en tu contra para que hagas cosas buenas x'D**

G **racias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	23. 23- Secrets - Secretos

-Me dan miedo los payasos -Aseguró Marinette observando el techo mientras pasaba su dedo pulgar contra la mano masculina.

-Soy claustrofóbico -Contestó Adrien. Disfrutando de la caricia de su novia y de la textura de la frazada que cubría la cama debajo de ellos.

\- De niña no me gustaban los vestidos -Contratacó Marinette.

-A los seis me comí media charola de brownies que había preparado el chef antes de que me encontraran -Recordó Adrien al tiempo que reía.

No era una práctica nueva, a veces disfrutaban de contarse secretos. Pequeños datos sobre sus vidas (por lo general insignificantes), que la mayoría de las personas ignoraba.

-Cuando mi papá compró nuestra primer consola fue porque él la quería. Yo no estaba interesada en los videojuegos.

O al menos buscaban mantenerse en datos insignificantes, ya que ambos tenían un secreto que no podían compartir con el otro.

-No me gustan los aviones, las turbulencias me hacen pensar que hay fallas técnicas.

-No me gusta el flan.

-No me gusta la playa.

-¿Por qué?

-Esa no es una confesión -Objetó Adrien a su novia.

-¿No me contarás? -La mirada azul de la chica estaba clavada en él -Creo que a todo el mundo le gusta la playa. ¿Por qué no te gusta a ti?

Y sí, por regla general a todos les gustaba la playa. El sol, la arena, el inmerso mar y muchas personas disfrutando de ella.

Pero para Adrien ya no era así.

-Bueno... antes de que mi mamá desapareciera teníamos planes de ir a la playa. No era la primera vez que íbamos, siempre había sido divertido, pero ahora... no sé, creo que no puedo ver una piscina sin extrañarla.

Aquella frase fue como un interruptor prendiéndose en la cabeza de Marinette.

-¿Es por eso que tu..? - Preguntó sin ser capaz de terminar la oración, pero con el recuerdo vivido de Adrien ligeramente incómodo al ingresar a la piscina pública.

-No soy demasiado bueno ocultandolo, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que no.

-Sé que es absurdo, después de todo no es como si hubiera pasado algo malo en un lugar así, pero si es uno de mis primeros recuerdos. Estar en la playa haciendo castillos de arena con mi madre mientras mi padre nos insistía en que era hora de más protector solar.

-¿Tu padre siempre ha sido tan sobreprotector?

-Sí, aunque antes sonreía más a menudo.

El comentario hizo reír a ambos por un momento antes de que la molestia se posara en el pecho de ambos.

En Adrien que anhelaba volver a sentir el calor de su madre.

Y en Marinette, que se dio cuenta que había cosas que simplemente no podía arreglar aunque fuese una heroína.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	24. 24- Piano

Cuando Marinette y Adrien llegaron a la mansión Agreste no pudieron evitar detenerse en seco.

Tensos, frente a las elegantes escaleras, pensando en qué hacer. Puesto que la melodía característica del piano sólo era escuchada en aquel lugar cuando Adrien esayaba, pero ahora estaba parado en el vestíbulo.

Y la música no emanaba del este de la casa, sino del oeste, donde estaba la habitación de Gabriel.

-¿Estara escuchando música? -Susurró Marinette, com temor de ser escuchada.

-Suele usar sus auriculares para eso. Además de que no suele estar tan tarde en su habitación, sino en el estudio.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Nos quedamos?

-Pensé que hoy pasarías la tarde en casa de los Dupain -Habló Nathalie que salía del estudio con un par de documentos entre sus manos.

Su voz fue emitida con el midmo tono bajo en la que los adolescentes habían hablado.

-Era la idea, pero tenemos que hacer tarea y pensamos hacerla aquí ya que teníamos que venir por unas cosas que necesitaba.

-Supongo que podemos tomarlas e ir a mi casa.

-Sería lo mejor. Tu padre pidió no ser molestado.

Ambos adolescentes asistieron antes de ir a la habitación de Adrien, tomar lo que necesitaban y retirarse.

Incapaces de hablar del asunto hasta que se encontraron en la habitación de la chica, donde sintieron que podían hablar sin ser descubiertos.

-¿Tu padre no suele tocar el piano? -Preguntó por fin la azabache, que se había tensado en la mansión al notar que el de ojos verdes lo había hecho.

-No. No sé por qué, pero tenía mucho sin hacerlo. Bueno, quizás no tanto; el otro día me acompañó en una práctica.

-Ya veo.

Un nuevo silencio lleno la habitación.

-Debe tener sus razones -Excusó la chica.

-Seguramente las tenga.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Supongo que de alguna forma este pequeño escrito está asociado a PIANO. Un drabble escrito desde la perspectiva de Gabriel cuando acepta tocar el piano con Adrien en un capítulo de la temporada en curso.**


	25. 25 - Sneaking out - A escondidas

Adrien y Marinette adoraban pasar el tiempo juntos. Caminando en el parque, disfrutando de ir al cine o esperando en las afueras del Colegio el inicio de las clases.

Momentos en los que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, como cualquier pareja normal... al menos hasta que se giraban y veían a un hombre que casi media dos metros y que mantenía una expresión malhumorada.

Ahuyetando a cualquier persona que intentará acercarse demasiado a la pareja aunque eso significara compartir cada momento romántico en el proceso.

-¿Y si nos escapamos? - Preguntó Adrien, consciente de que Marinette se sentía incómoda con la presencia constante del mayor.

Y aunque la idea le hizo sonreír en un principio, al final, tuvo que decantarse por lo más sensato.

Esto al recordar cómo habían sufrido escondiéndose de todo aquel que reconocía al rubio el día en el que salió el perfume que aclaraba su nombre. Ni qué decir de la akumatización de si guardaespaldas, que sin duda debió sentirse muy frustrado para terminar en las manos de Hawk Moth.

-¿De verdad te molesta tanto? -Quiso saber la azabache, estrujando al modelo en medio de su abrazo.

-Yo estoy acostumbrado.

-Eso no responde mi pregunta.

-Siempre he querido sentirme una persona normal, cosa que no es fácil cuando tienes un guardaespaldas.

Marinette llevó su mirada al cielo, pensando si habría algún modo de pasar desapercibidos. Duda que desapareció al instante, después de todo ya lo habían hecho.

Beso la mejilla de su pareja y sentenció.

-Tengo un plan, pero tendrás que esperar un poco más.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	26. 26- Picnic in París - Picnic en París

Cuando Marinette le dijo que sus padres lo habían invitado a comer no pensó que las cosas serían así.

-¿Quieres más jugo cariño?

-Por favor, Sabine.

¿Y cómo pensarlo? Se había pasado toda la noche preparándose mentalmente para dar una buena impresión a pesar de que ya los conocía y, por lo que había entendido, no hacía falta presentarse como el novio de Marinette, ya que los mayores los consideraban una pareja desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Eso era ganar, ganar... ¿no?

-¿Qué tal tu, Adrien? ¿Te sirvo más jugo?

\- Se lo agradecería mucho, señora Cheng.

Aún así se lo repitió hasta el cansancio: un cumplido a su madre por la casa tan acogedora que tenía, preguntarle al señor Dupain cómo estaba marchando el trabajo, pequeñas preguntas que les haría ver que estaba interesado en ellos y en su hija.

Simple, ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué no le salían las palabras?

-E-es muy agradable está parte de la casa -Intentó seguir su plan, recibiendo una mirada confundida de Sabine que no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

-Marinette se ocupa te mantenerlo odernado.

Le confesó, provocando que Adrien se pusiera nervioso. ¿Cómo iba a elogiar a la madre de su novia en ese lugar?

-No es la gran cosa, solo me ocupo de barrer y regar las plantas.

-Amor, ¿subimos el quiché? -Preguntó Tom que observaba la comida sobre el mantel.

-¿Lo olvidamos? Ahora bajo por el.

-No te preocupes mamá, yo lo traigo.

-¿Y cómo ha ido el trabajo? -Tom sonrió ladinamente, ilusionado.

-Horneando cosas dulces en compañía de mis dos terrones de azúcar significa que nada puede ir mal, hijo.

-¿Cómo aprendió el oficio?

-El hermano de mi madre tenía una panadería en Italia, en vacaciones iba de visita y ayudaba en ella.

Un ligero silencio se formó, provocando que Adrien tragara duro. Estaba seguro de sentir a Plagg removiendose en su camisa, intentando no reír por lo tontas que sonaban sus preguntas.

-¡Aquí está el quiché! -Anunció Marinette, sentándose a lo indio a un lado del modelo para después darle el platillo a su madre que empezó a repartirlo.

Todos actuaban tan despreocupados a su alrededor que no pudo evitar pensar que se estaba esforzando demasiado.

Quizás, sólo necesitaba dejarse llevar.

-¿Alguien quiere un macarron?

-Eso es para después, Tom.

-¡Pero es un picnic! ¿Qué caso tiene que esperemos si están ahí?-Tom tomó un macarron y lo mordió, sin darle tiempo a su esposa a reprochar -No me dejes sólo en esto, hijo.

Pidió ayuda el mayor al rubio, que se apresuró a seguir la acción mientras sentía la mirada ligeramente molesta de Sabine sobre su marido.

Por su parte, Marinette tomó otro macarron, siguiendo a su padre en esa pequeña rebelión.

-¿Pero qué voy a hacer con ustedes? - Se quejó Sabine, antes de seguir el ejemplo de todos los que estaban sentados en la azotea.

Porque cuando Adrien llegó a casa de Marinette se encontró con la cesta de mimbre sobre la mesa y con los padres de la chica listos para salir al parque para comer.

Momento en el cual recordaron que la salida era un despropósito, ya que, con la joven pareja de nueva cuenta en tendencias en internet era fácil imaginar que no llegarían a poner un pie en el parque.

-Sigo pensando que era una gran idea ponerme unos lentes de sol mientras el guardaespaldas de Adrien me seguía por el parque.

-No harás algo como eso cariño, deja de meter al señor en tus "visiones".

-¡Pero sería genial, Sabine! Sólo imaginalo.

Los adolescentes empezaron a reír, disfrutando de esa pequeña tarde con los padres de la chica.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **Tom les dice terrones de azúcar a su esposa e hija. XD**


	27. 27- First kiss - primer beso

No entendían cómo ni por qué, pero así era.

Aquellos contados momentos dulces y fugaces les estremecían el alma y parecían inolvidables.

La emoción en la espera, las cosquillas al sentir los mechones rubios caer sobre su frente, el calor que ascendía hasta su pecho dado el aliento femenino chocando contra sus labios.

Con las manos entrelazadas o en medio de un abrazo, perdiendo de vista la mirada expectante del contrario mientras cerraban los ojos. Todo hasta que se daba el contacto de sus labios.

Suave, lento. Como si ambos estuvieran de acuerdo en que no era necesario apresurarlo, perdidos en la magia de ese simple e inocente contacto.

Un gesto que le daba vida al alma y que los hacía suspirar cada vez, como si fuera la primera vez que unían sus labios.

Aunque ese primer beso se lo habían dado hace un tiempo atrás, mucho más de lo que ambos podían imaginar en ese momento.

Obteniendo un hormigueo que los insitaba a besarse de nuevo mientras que el corazón intentaba regresar a un ritmo regular sin mucho éxito.

Preguntándose si era el momento oportuno de intensificar el gesto, debatiéndose si el otro estaría de acuerdo o si lo encontraría demasiado osado. Después de todo ambos eran igual de inexpertos.

Entonces sus ojos se encuentran y son capaces de ver el amor y anhelo con el que el otro los observa. Provocando que lo entiendan, que lo recuerden. No es necesario apresurar las cosas.

Porque ambos tenían un acuerdo silencioso, de querer llevar esa relación paso a paso hasta su madurez. Sin prisas, sin exageraciones.

Adrien sonrió, dispuesto a eliminar el espacio que existía entre sus labios y los de Marinette.

Ella levantó los talones del suelo, disfrutando de la cabellera rubia mezclándose con sus mechas negras.

Un beso, tan mágico y deseado como lo fue el primero.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	28. 28 - Disguises - Disfrazarse

-¿De verdad crees que esto va a funcionar? -Objetó confundido Adrien mientras se cambiaba de ropa detrás del biombo.

-Por supuesto, casi los despistamos con el casco y la toalla. Y con esto estoy segura que nadie lo notará.

\- Pero Marinette, sigo siendo yo... Sólo que con otra ropa.

-Dame tiempo.

Adrien se dejó ver con un pantalón azul oscuro de corte recto y una playera blanca simple. Caminando descalzo hasta el escritorio donde estaba Marinette, terminando una chaqueta de cuero sintético para el rubio.

-¿La chaqueta hará la diferencia? -Se burló cariñosamente Adrien, que no obtuvo una respuesta al ser interrumpidos por un par de golpes dados a la trampilla de la habitación.

-Pase -Pidió Marinette. A la habitación entró Luka con una bolsa plástica en su mano.

-¿Luka?

-Hola Adrien, Hola Nette.

-¿Lo encontraste? -Preguntó Marinette, emocionada.

-Fue difícil, pero sí -El guitarrista sacó de la bolsa una peluca negra que le dio a Marinette para que la estudiara mientras que Adrien los miraba extrañado -Jule tiene muchas pelucas, pero la mayoría son más largas y de colores extravagantes.

-¿Es una broma?

-Deja de quejarte y ponte la red de cabello -Pidió Luka, entregándole la red.

-Es la mejor forma de salir Adrien. Nadie sospechara nada.

El modelo tomó la red, escondiendo su cabello con ella.

-Ahora ponte esto -Pidió de nueva cuenta el guitarrista que le brindaba la bolsa plástica, en la cual se encontraban unas botas.

Al terminar de calzarlas sintió las manos de su novia sobre su cabeza, acomodando la peluca pacientemente hasta que estuvo segura que no se caería.

El cabello negro cubrió ligeramente la mirada verde del adolescente que atinó a levantarse para verse en un espejo.

-Asi que el ángel de Paris puede tener estilo -Comentó Luka al ver el resultado final.

-Si Luka te presta su guitarra podrías pasar por un guitarrista muerto de hambre.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó al momento el mayor.

-¡Es una broma! -Se apresuró a aclarar Marinette.

-Esto está muy bien Mari, pero, ¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? -Preguntó de regreso la chica -Yo no soy la celebridad aquí, Adrien.

\- No lo eres -Aceptó Luka -Pero si eres una cara conocida, señorita "novia de Adrien Agreste"

\- Bueno, yo...

-No me digas que no pensaste en un disfraz para ti -Quiso saber Adrien.

\- No debe ser problema, después de todo Nette es una hábil diseñadora. Debe tener muchos atuendos jamás vistos que puedan servir para la ocasión.

El guitarrista abrió el closet de la chica sin pedir permiso, seguido de Adrien que empezó a analizar la ropa del lugar.

-¿Qué tal un vestido? -Propuso Adrien levantando un vestido azul con corte corazón en el pecho y con una falta circular.

-No, debe ser algo que pegué con tus pintas de guitarrista muerto de hambre -Aseguró Luka tomando unos pantalones cargo -¿Qué tal estos? Podrías demostrarle al mundo lo mucho que te gusta el grunge.

-¿Y la playera? - Preguntó Marinette que los veía de manera curiosa.

-Esta camisa de cuadros -Propuso Luka.

-¿Y qué tal está de Jaggued? -Adrien sacó de su gancho la camisa negra con la silueta en rojo de Jaggued, en la parte trasera proclamaba las fechas de la gira de su último disco.

-¿Fuiste al concierto del año pasado? -Preguntó Luka, emocionado.

-Alya, Nino, Adrien y yo. El 2 de Octubre.

-Dicen que ese fue el mejor concierto de la gira.

-Y sobre ese concierto sacaron la mayor parte del material para su blu-ray -Comentó Adrien.

\- Sí, sin duda debes usar la playera de Jaggued.

Mientras Marinette se cambiaba los chicos ponían canciones de su cantante favorito hasta que por fin estuvo lista.

-Me encantan tus zapatillas rosas, le dan el toque a tu conjunto - Se burló Luka.

-Y mis coletas. Yo sigo siendo yo, pero con otra ropa.

-¿Tienes tenis negros? -Preguntó Adrien.

-Sí.

-¿Eso de ahí es una gorra? -Cuestionó Luka que observaba el contenido del armario que aún estana abierto.

\- Sí -Repitió Marinette.

-Entonces todo arreglado. Siéntate.

La azabache acató la petición del guitarrista. Que desamarró el cabello de la chica para después cepillado y acomodarlo con horquillas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te convertiras en una chica de cabello corto, Nette.

-Luka, guitarrista por las mañanas, estilista por las noches.

-También soy Batman en mis ratos libres.

-¿Cómo es que sabes hacer esto? -Quiso saber Marinette.

-¿Has visto el cabello de mi hermana? Alguien debe ayudarle a recogerlo cada vez que decide ponerse una peluca.

Cuando Luka acabó su tarea puso la gorra café sobre la cabeza de Marinette, que tenía el cabello prolijamente escondido a excepción del fleco que seguía cayendo graciosamente sobre su frente.

-Creo que ahora están listos para salir, completos desconocidos.

Adrien estaba listo para contestar, emocionado de por fin salir cuando su celular empezó a replicar.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es Nathalie, ya viene en camino.

-¿De verdad? -Ante la mirada de sorpresa de Marinette Luka se puso a reír.

-Bueno, ya tienen los disfraces. Cambiarse la siguiente vez deberá ser más sencillo. ¿No?

-Supongo que tienes razón -Se quejó Marinette.

Sin duda, pasar desapercibidos no era nada fácil.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


	29. 29- The Wall - El muro

Cuando Luka lo recomendó no estaban muy seguros de que fuera algo para ellos.

-Creánme, es una sensación única. Sólo tienen que asegurarse de hacerlo bien.

Las palabras de Luka resonaron en sus cabezas cuando Adrien tocó el botón que dejaba caer las cortinas sobre las ventanas.

-Ninguna luz, deben centrarse en las sensaciones -Enfatizó - Si tienes sonido envolvente es momento de usarlo Agreste. Tan alto como les sea posible, pero sin que el volumen provoque que alguien se moleste y llegue a interrumpirlos.

Con esto en mente Marinette fue subiendo el volumen de manera constante y lenta hasta que Adrien le mandó un mensaje, diciendo que era suficiente.

En el punto justo en el que la música de Jaggued Stone era audible en el pasillo, pero no estaba lo suficientemente alto como para molestar a nadie.

Aunque claro, adentro el sonido era abrumador.

-Tómense su tiempo para despejar su mente antes de empezar.

Y tal cual lo pidió Luka, la pareja se sentó en el sofá en completa oscuridad. Intentando calmar sus pensmientos sobre lo qué estaban a punto de hacer.

-¿Estás lista? -Preguntó Adrien cuando se sintió lo suficientemente despejado. Escuchando el suspiro de Marinette, que abrió los ojos al momento.

-Lista.

Adrien tomó el control del reproductor, le dio play a la película y espero.

El león se hizo presente, rugiendo con soberbia.

La pantalla se puso en negro para lentamente mostrar un pasillo blanco para recorrerlo. Al tiempo que la música de antaño lentamente subía su volumen mientras una voz femenina cantaba sobre la navidad.

La aspiradora al final del pasillo hizo su aparición, fulminando la canción y llevando la pantalla e nueva cuenta al negro

Títulos a primera vista ilegibles en color naranja, en trazos que recordaban a los de un dibujante junto a sus manchas de tinta.

Uno tras otro, hasta que la pantalla dictó: Pink Floyd The Wall.

El sonido de la aspiradora murió para reencarnar en un paquete de cerillas, las cuales eran encendidas para mostrar un poco de luz en una lámpara de aceite.

El hombre coloca la lámpara en alto, la trompeta empieza a musicalizar el ambiente junto a las bombas que caen del cielo, las cuales intentan ser ignoradas (sin éxito alguno) mientras enciende un cigarrillo.

La voz masculina empieza a cantar, con la imagen presente de una pistola antigua que el hombre esta a punto de limpiar y el viaje comienza.

Música, animaciones, personajes reales y Pink. Todo contando una historia pensada para existir en un par de discos de aquel grupo psicodélico.

Un grupo que ninguno de los dos había escuchado y que Luka había decidido que debían escucharlo. Y no sólo eso, también debían verlo y sentirlo.

Cuando la película termino no estaban seguros de cómo se sentían, pero si tenían claro que algo había cambiado.

 **No sé ustedes, pero yo amo la música. Recuerdo con cariño la primera vez que escuché muchos grupos por primera vez y mis ansias de saber qué significaban sus letras, las imágenes de sus vídeos y las reimaginaciones de sus ideas mostradas en los conciertos.**

 **Asi que, cuando vi el promp para este día no pude pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Pink Floyd. Y sabiendo que Luka ama la música pues bueno. ¿Quién mejor para inmiscuir a la pareja a dicho disco?**

 **Tear down the wall!!!**


	30. 30- Rewrite - Reescribir

Cuando Marinette se giró a ver el lugar donde descansaba el pay de queso, gritó.

Ya que un ser pequeño y negro con orejas de gato estaba sentado en el plato, con los ojos cerrados mientras introducía el alimento en su boca.

-Ups... - Se quejó el gato tras abrir uno de sus ojos y observar el alarmado rostro de la chica.

-¡Plagg! -Gritó Adrien que acababa de entrar a la habitación con las bebidas que Sabine había preparado para ellos.

-¿Plagg?

-¡No es mi culpa Adrien! -El kwami flotó hasta el rostro de su portador, mostrándole lo que estaba comiendo -¡Mira! ¡Es de queso! ¡No pude resistirme!

El rubio abrió la boca para objetar, antes de recordar que estaban en la habitación de Marinette, quién era incapaz de apartar su mirada del gato.

Sin pensarlo, Adrien tomó a su pequeño amigo para esconderlo tras su espalda, deseando que esa acción arreglará todo. Pero no podía ser así, tenía que ser sincero.

-Mari, linda. Te juro que puedo explicar...

\- Yo soy Ladybug -Soltó de golpe, presa del pánico.

La azabache cubrió su rostro con sus manos, el modelo observó con el rabillo del ojo cómo el bolso de la chica se removía para dejar salir a un ser rojizo, similar a Plagg.

-Hola, Adrien.

Y ese, fue el momento del chico para gritar.

Los adolescentes acordaron que necesitaban aire, por lo cual subieron a la pequeña azotea, sentándose en las tumbonas con sus bebidas en mano; los kwamis se quedaron en la habitación, terminando con lo que quedaba de pay.

Estaban absortos y algo intimidados. ¿Quién les iba a decir que habían peleado hombro a hombro con su pareja?

Dolidos por algunas causas, entendiendo otras.

Porque Marinette estuvo triste toda una tarde ya que Adrien se había encargado de esperarla en una cita que no había aceptado tener.

Negándose a estar juntos, por ellos mismos.

Siempre ellos.

-¿Cambiarías algo? -Preguntó Marinette, observando el cielo.

-¿Perdón?

-De lo que hemos vivido. Si tuvieras la oportunodad de cambiar como nos conocimos. Cómo actuamos, las decisiones... ¿lo harías?

El silencio gobernó el lugar por unos instantes, Marinette cerró los ojos. Temiendo la respuesta.

-No.

-¿Por que?

-Creo que todo lo que hemos pasado ha servido para que estamos aquí y ahora. Queriéndonos como lo hacemos.

Y era sincero. Aceptar a Marinette al saber que era Ladybug hubiese sido muy fácil. Después de todo la chica que tanto había admirado seguía siendo una persona admirable y hermosa debajo de la máscara.

Pero en lugar de eso tuvo que decidir, entre dos chicas maravillosas que lo hacían sentir pleno. Eligiendo a Marinette al notar que había hecho lo que nadie más había hecho, desplazar a Ladybug en sus pensamientos y sobre todo, expresando en palabras lo que él mismo sentía por ella pero que no había sabido cómo definir.

-Eres un cursi - Le dice, provocándole reír.

Él tomó la mano femenina de la chica, que no pudo evitar dar un respingo antes de apretar la mano contraria.

Entendiendo por fin, después de mucho tiempo por qué se había sentido flotar cuando Adrien la observó tras brindarle su paraguas.

Después de todo ya la había visto así, de manera sincera, confiando en ella.

Sólo que en ese momento no lo había notado, porque Hawk Moth la sacó de su ensoñación al declararle la guerra.

Él siempre estuvo ahí para ella, siempre.

-Mari.

-¿Mmm? - Se giró a ver al chico del que estaba enamorada, quien le sonreía ladinamente y la observaba divertido.

-De saberlo antes, ¿me habrías salvado igualmente de Cupido Negro? ¿O me habrías besado?

La azabache se levantó, sentándose al filo de la tumbera donde se encontraba Adrien que le hacía espacio para que se acostara con él.

-De haberlo sabido entonces ese no sería nuestro primer beso -Declaró segura de sus palabras -Por lo cuál no te tomarías tan apecho que sólo quisiera salvarte.

Adrien empezó a reír, seguido de la chica que disfrutaba del abrazo que le era brindado por el chico a su lado.

Ella estaba de acuerdo; de tener la posibilidad de reescribir su historia, sin duda, no lo haría.

Era perfecta, tal y como había sido.

 **Gracias por acompañar a esta pobre persona en el mes adrinette.**

 **Pensé que no acabaría... Dx**

 **Pero aquí estamos.**

 **Quiero agradecer de sobremanera a ArkeielRake, que me fue alentabdo con sus lindos comentarios y dando ideas conforme pasaban los días. Pasen a leer sus historias, yo las adoro.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por pasar a leer, votar y comentar.**


End file.
